


Colorless

by bellsofnature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, Phone Calls, trash summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsofnature/pseuds/bellsofnature
Summary: Hinata is on the phone with Kageyama when suddenly the latter disconnects.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i didn't check much for errors so expect that there are going to be a number of mistakes :/ this is also one of the first fanfics that i wrote so there's that  
> anyway, enjoy reading!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! and its characters. Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

_Kageyama's still not here_? Hinata thought as he just finished changing his clothes for the morning practice.

"Hinata, we'll go ahead," His silver haired senpai said, going out the door along with Ennoshita.

"Sure," He nodded.

Hinata sighed irritably as he reached to his bag and grab his phone as he head out towards the door. He greeted Daichi and Asahi in the hallway who just arrived. As he got out of the building, there were still no sight of his short-tempered friend.

He opened his phone and dialed Kageyama's number. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Bakageyama, you're late!" Hinata said through his phone as he neared the gym.

Kageyama has never been late for morning practices. In fact, he's usually one of the earliest, if not then he is the first one to arrive. This annoyed the orange head. He might be slacking off and they got no time for that.

They have an upcoming practice match with Minamigoru High school three days from now. They have to win! More importantly, they have to train hard to win the nationals!

But still, hinata grinned at this. "Whoever's late to morning practice loses a point! You remember that right?"

" _Tch, I know that_ ," Kageyama said irritated. " _I'm around at Haito shop now._ "

"Just hurry up or I'll get ahead of you!"

" _Like you even can_!" His friend yelled and Hinata had to bring his phone away from his ear.

He heard Kageyama sighed. " _I'll be there in-_ "

Kageyama didn't finish his sentence as there was a soft thump sound at the end of the other line.

" _Ah, sorry._ " Kageyama said, obviously not directed to Hinata.

Hinata snickered at this. "You might be needing glasses now Kageyama," He said a bit mockingly.

Hinata expected his friend to yell at him again, but there was no reply on the other end. It was eerily silent.

"Oi Kageyama," Hinata called out, annoyed.

The call suddenly ended with the familiar beep.

"Huh..." Hinata let out a confused sound and just thought that the other acidentally ended the call. _Stupid Kageyama._

Oh well, he'll arrive eventually. It will take a disaster for Kageyama to stop practicing, Hinata thought.

He brushed away his thoughts and what just occured and finally got inside the gym with excitement as another day of practice starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again (*°ｰ°)ﾉ

After doing warmups, Hinata stands up and looks around the gym. There was still no sight of his bestfriend.

He let out an annoyed huff. Daichi, who was near him, noticed the younger's annoyance.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" The third year asked.

"Kageyama's late! I just called him and he said he's on he's way but he's still not here." He replied with an annoyed tone.

Daichi paused for a moment. "Hmm... well, maybe he forgot to do something? Or just something important came up." He said as he tried to reassure the other.

Daichi knew how much Hinata likes hitting Kageyama's tosses, or generally just playing with him, so he just suggested doing something else.

"He'll be here soon. While coach's still not here, why not practice some serves? Or you can practice spikes with with Sugawara." Daichi said with a smile.

"Oh, you're right!" He beamed with determination. "I can't waste any time. Thanks Daichi-san!" as soon as he finished saying that, he ran towards the ball cart. Daichi just shook his head and chuckled lightly. Hinata really can be easily determined when it comes to volleyball.

Coach Ukai arrived and they did a practice match against each other. Minutes later, Ukai called for a short water break.

"Thanks Yachi-san," Hinata said as Yachi handed him the water bottle and he immediately drank from it. It was 20 minutes to go before practice ends. He gave up on expecting Kageyama to come soon and thought that there was some importamt came up, just like what his senpai said.

He was so used to Kageyama always being present and punctual at attending practice that it was odd that he wasn't around. Oh well. He'll just ask him later and he'll make sure Kageyama won't get away with it.

Morning practrice eventually ended and before they knew it they were walking to their classrooms. Hinata suddenly remembered the forgotten homework that he still didn't finish and immediately worked on it, not having the time to do just anything else. He finished the homework just as his teacher finally arrived.

\---

It was now break time, for which Hinata is greatly anticipating. He remembered to meet Kageyama and immediately got out of his classroom.

He ran to class 3 and took a peek inside. There were only a few people in the classroom, some of them are eating already. He found Kageyama's desk empty.

He moved to the side to let some people out of the door.

"Um, do you know where Kageyama is?" Hinata asked the girl whose name he forgot that just came out of the classroom.

"Hmm, Kageyama's not in class today. You don't have an idea where he is?" She asked with a confused expression. She knew the two are always together and she expected him to know where her classmate is.

"No. He didn't attend practice either," Hinata said. He paused thoughtfully for a second before snapping back up and deciding to go back to his classroom.

"Well, thanks for telling me... uh..." Hinata tried to press his brain to remember the girl's name to not embarass himself.

"Yamada," the girl just showed an amused expression.

"Uh, right, Yamada-san!" As soon as he said that, he immediately went to the direction of his classroom. _That's so embarassing._

He went inside his classroom and made a beeline to his desk. I'll just call him again. He reached for the pocket inside and grabbed his phone and dialed Kageyama's number.

He waited for a few seconds until there was the familiar automated voice that says it cannot reach the number.

Hinata grumbled lightly. He put his phone on his bag again. _He really didn't go to school today._

After he texted Kageyama asking him where he is, he grabbed his lunchbox and closed his bag. He approached his classmates that were eating and chatting together and sat with them.

\---

Class finally ended and Hinata got out of his classroom with a few friends. Hinata saw Sugawara on his hallway, who just greeted Asahi who was at the bottom of the stairs. Hinata excused himself and said goodbye to his classmates and immediately ran up to the them.

"Sugawara-san! Asahi-san!" Hinata called out.

"Hi Hinata," Sugawara greeted back

"Hey," Asahi said smiling while he waved his hand lowly.

Hinata walked beside Sugawara and started walking with them.

"Suga, Daichi's not with you?" Asahi asked the other third year.

"They have a group meeting for chemistry," He replied. "He said it'll take only a few minutes."

"Oh, that," Asahi replied understandingly.

Sugawara then turned to Hinata. "By the way, Hinata, have you seen Kageyama?" He asked. Kageyama has never missed practice, and he thought is it highly likely that the younger was absent.

"No. He didn't attend school." Hinata said as he shook his head.

"Hm, I thought so too. Kageyama never misses practice, right?" Sugawa told both of them with an amused expression.

\----

"Hinata, do you know why Kageyama didn't attend practice today?" Ukai asked him when he noticed that their setter still isn't around to practice.

"Um, I don't know where he is, coach," Hinata shook his head. "He didn't go to class too,"

The coach hummed and nodded in understanding. "Alright,".

Ukai turned to everyone in the gym. "Everyone, start practicing your serves!"

"Yes!" They shouted in unison as they position themselves at either side of the court to practice their serves.

\----

Hinata and the others are in front of the Sakanoshita shop, waiting for Daichi for the pork buns. It became a sort of routine to eat together at their coach's shop every now and then. It always helps them relax from their strenuous afternoon practice. And the gentle, cold wind of the evening adds to that.

Almost all of the team was there except for Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Narita, Asahi, and Kageyama.

"Thanks!" Hinata said as he took his pork bun out of the paper bag.

"I wonder what Minamigoru is like," Sugawara said as he bit into his pork bun.

"Well, we'll trash those city boys for sure!" Tanaka yelled as he fist pumped the air.

"Yeah, I course we will!" Nishinoya yelled with determination.

"Oi, don't be so noisy at the middle of the street!" Daichi managed to yell quitely.

Nishinoya and Tanaka immediately straightened up. Ennoshita said something about them being annoyingly loud all time, and that's where their usual loud chatter, with a few laughs from eveyone and scolding from the third years starts that night.

Eveyone seems relaxed, and of course, most of them are very excited for their upcoming practice match in Tokyo. Others asked Hinata about Kageyama, and he answered just what he knew. The team brushed it off, some thought that they could just ask him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this is from a thought that suddenly occured to me
> 
> bye for now!


End file.
